sundrenfandomcom-20200214-history
SkillvsSkill
Skill vs Skill in a PvP environment Overview: Pen and Paper (or common sense) rules aren’t always accurately mapped to Sundren due to NWN2 game engine limitations. In PvP interactions, responsible Role-Playing (RP) is needed to facilitate enjoyment for everyone especially when a DM is not around. For example, if a person successfully intimidates you, role-play it even if you’re the muscled fighter. It doesn’t mean that you’ll run away but at least hesitate or take a step back to show that you got intimidated. The goal of the following guidelines is to facilitate responsible RP’ing. This is obviously voluntary when a DM is not around but following them will make Sundren the enjoyable environment it already is. Appraise * Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/appraise.htm * Opposing skill: None. * Difficulty Class or Modifiers: ** Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Appraise" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI while item to be appraised is targeted) ** Targetting an item will automate this. * Responsible RP notes: ** None. Balance *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/balance.htm *Opposing skill: None. *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Please see the Pen and Paper reference. *Responsible RP notes: **None. Bluff *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/bluff.htm *Opposing skill: Sense Motive *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Bluff" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI) **If you Target another PC with this, the opposing roll is automated. **If you have 5 or more ranks in Bluff, you get a +2 bonus on Diplomacy, Intimidate, Sleight of Hand, and on Disguise *Responsible RP notes: **There isn't a need to roll bluff for every lie or bluff you make. Saying your name is "Tom" instead of "Joe" isn't very difficult unless you RP someone who has trouble lying or are caught in the lie Climb *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/climb.htm *Opposing skill: None. *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Please see the Pen and Paper reference. *Responsible RP notes: **None. Craft *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/craft.htm *Opposing skill: None. *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Crafting skills are woven directly into the crafting mechanics on Sundren. Modifiers are built into the system. *Responsible RP notes: **None. Decipher Script *Pen and Paper reference:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/decipherScript.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **DC 20 for the simplest messages **DC 25 for standard texts **DC 30 or higher for intricate, exotic, or very old writing. Diplomacy *Pen and Paper reference:http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/diplomacy.htm *Opposing skill: Diplomacy *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Diplomacy" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI) **If you Target another PC with this, the opposing roll is automated. If you have 5 or more ranks in Bluff, you get a +2 bonus on Diplomacy checks. *Responsible RP notes: **If you are beaten in diplomacy, go ahead and RP to it. I.e. You are furious at someone and s/he continuously beats you in diplomacy, go ahead and allow your PC to defuse. Disguise *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/disguise.htm *Opposing skill: Spot *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Disguise" icon in custom Sundren UI) **Disabled unless you have the popup diguise icon enabled. **Druid/MOMF feat of 1000 faces and MOMF feat of Alter Self properly gives +10 ranks to the disguise skill when in use. **If you have 5 or more ranks in Bluff, you get a +2 bonus on Disguise checks. *Responsible RP notes: **Disguise is for changing your appearance. A Disguise roll is not needed if you’re wearing a full hood/face mask/helmet and are wearing different clothing. **If you’re wearing the same clothing or are carrying a unique item (i.e. not sold in stores), don’t expect people to NOT recognize you even if you’re fully hooded **To recognize someone’s voice, Spot is still used. Spot represents using all your senses to recognize discrepencies. **DISGUISE VS CONCEALMENT: Disguise is trying to pass of as someone else. (i.e. I'm Bob the Red Wizard and I really am bald) Concealment is hiding your voice/voice just so they can't tell who you are. (I'm masked and my voice is grated. I don't care if it's obvious I'm hiding my true identity as long as you don't recognize me!) You don't need disguise rolls for the latter. Escape Artist *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/escapeArtist.htm *Opposing skill: Use Rope *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Ropes. (DC = Binder’s Use Rope +10) **Net, animate rope spell, command plants spell, control plants spell, or entangle spell. (DC = 20) **Snare spell. (DC = 23) **Manacles. (DC = 30) **Tight space. (DC = 30) **Masterwork manacles. (DC=35) **Grappler. (DC = Grappler’s grapple check) *Responsible RP notes: **If you are captured and bound, consider your primary weapon “confiscated” I.e. You can’t wield against your captor if you suddenly break out. Forgery *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/forgery.htm *Opposing skill: Forgery *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Forgery" under "Skills" icon under custom Sundren UI) **If you Target another PC with this, the opposing roll is automated. *Responsible RP notes: **The forger must at least RP the way he got a signature or document to forge. **If you can’t read or write (For example: INT 8 or less or a barbarian who never learned), you can’t forge nor know if something is forged. **You can’t forge or realize a forgery of a language that you can’t read/write. ' ' Gather Information *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/gatherInformation.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **To get a general idea of a city’s major news items, assuming there are no obvious reasons why the information would be withheld. The higher your check result, the better the information. (DC 10) **To find out about a specific rumor, or a specific item, or obtain a map, or do something else along those lines (normally DC 15-25) *Responsible RP notes: **If someone performs a successful Gather Information on you, you were duped into saying something or revealing something. Go ahead and give the person some information. You don’t have to outright reveal everything, but RP that he was able to draw something from your conversation. ' ' Jump *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/jump.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Long Jump: The DC for the jump is equal to the distance jumped (in feet). **High Jump: The DC is equal to 4 times the distance to be cleared. *Responsible RP notes: **None ' ' Hide *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/hide.htm *Opposing skill: Spot *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **This check is done via NWN2 engine *Responsible RP notes: **Do not stealth and stand right next to, in front of or behind a person. It’s unrealistic even if the engine allows for it. If you’re going to do it, take cover; lay down in the grass; etc. **Do not walk up to someone while in stealth, stand next to them, and start talking out of thin air. Talking should break stealth. (At the very least it should make everyone in earshot 'hear' you if not spot you) **Hide near terrain or en route from terrain to terrain. It’s safe to say that a bush or tree is representative of multiple bushes/trees/etc so hiding near one is acceptable RP. **If you see a hidden person, you shouldn't bother with them unless they’re obviously spying on what you and your companions are saying. **Train yourself to what “Seeing” and “Hearing” look like in game. You can hear individuals in stealth all the time, but that doesn't necessarily mean you know exactly where they are. **Do not cast anti-stealth spells unless you have a reasonable reason IC to suspect stealth (alarm spells or you HEAR them, etc) or you’re passing on information that you can't take the chance on. ' ' Intimidate *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/intimidate.htm *Opposing skill: None. (Level + Wisdom modifier) *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Intimidate" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI) **If you have 5 or more ranks in Bluff, you get a +2 bonus on Intimidate checks. **Those immune to fear are immune to intimidation **If you Target another PC with this, the opposing roll is automated. *Responsible RP notes: **If you fail against an intimidation roll, RP it even if you're the tough half-orc barbarian. It doesn't necessarily mean that you run away or cower, but you should at least hesitate or take a step back. ' ' Knowledge *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/knowledge.htm *Opposing skill: None. *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Answering a question within your field of study has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30 (for really tough questions). **In many cases, you can use this skill to identify monsters and their special powers or vulnerabilities. In general, the DC of such a check equals 10 + the monster’s HD. A successful check allows you to remember a bit of useful information about that monster. *Responsible RP notes: **Lore is not the same as Knowledge. Lore is a NWN2 skill to combine all knowledge skills. If you took ranks in lore, consider it general knowledge rather than specific fields of study. Add 10 to the DC check of anything if you wish to roll Lore instead of Knowledge. ' ' Move Silently *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/moveSilently.htm *Opposing skill: Listen *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **This check is done via NWN2 engine *Responsible RP notes: **See HIDE ' ' Perform *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/perform.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Perform" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI) **Level of performance (i.e. how good you perform) is returned by the script *Responsible RP notes: **If a performer performs really well, give appropriate response (e.g. hands clapping, kudos, booing, etc) ' ' Profession *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/profession.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Profession skills are woven directly into the crafting mechanics on Sundren. Modifiers are built into the system. *Responsible RP notes: **None. ' ' Sense Motive *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/senseMotive.htm *Opposing skill: Bluff *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Roll directly against an opposing character's bluff check. **Hunch (DC20): This use of the skill involves making a gut assessment of the social situation. You can get the feeling from another’s behavior that something is wrong, such as when you’re talking to an impostor. Alternatively, you can get the feeling that someone is trustworthy. **Sense Enchantment: You can tell that someone’s behavior is being influenced by an enchantment effect (by definition, a mind-affecting effect), even if that person isn’t aware of it. The usual DC is 25, but if the target is dominated (see dominate person), the DC is only 15 because of the limited range of the target’s activities. **Discern Secret Message: You may use Sense Motive to detect that a hidden message is being transmitted via the Bluff skill. In this case, your Sense Motive check is opposed by the Bluff check of the character transmitting the message. For each piece of information relating to the message that you are missing, you take a -2 penalty on your Sense Motive check. If you succeed by 4 or less, you know that something hidden is being communicated, but you can’t learn anything specific about its content. If you beat the DC by 5 or more, you intercept and understand the message. If you fail by 4 or less, you don’t detect any hidden communication. If you fail by 5 or more, you infer some false information. *Responsible RP notes: **Avoid metagaming failed sense motives. Some things may be obvious to you as a player, but not to your character. Don't be afraid to fall for a dupe -- that's part of a good story. **You do not need to roll Sense Motive against absurd bluffs. If you know something as a fact, or the claim being made is outright ridiculous, you may just call the character out as a liar. ' ' Sleight of Hand *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/sleightOfHand.htm *Opposing skill: Spot *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **This check is done via NWN2 engine **Can also be performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Sleight o Hand" under "Skills" icon in custom Sundren UI) **If you have 5 or more ranks in Bluff, you get a +2 bonus on Sleight of Hand checks. *Responsible RP notes: **Official Sundren guidelines: http://www.sundren.org/forum/showthread.php?t=1371&highlight=pick+pocket **Versus players, it is advisable to use the custom Sundren scripting as opposed to the flawed NWN2 engine (e.g. It allows someone to pick pocket an unequiped Tower Shield!) **If someone picks your pocket using the above method, reward them with something (e.g. some stags). Let them know that their investment in the skill is worth something. ' ' Spot *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/spot.htm *Opposing skill: Various *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Performed by custom Sundren scripting (i.e. click "Spot" under "Skills" icon under custom Sundren UI) **If you Target another PC with the Disguise icon enabled, the opposing roll is automated. *Responsible RP notes: **Rolling Spot on Disguised people isn't always necessary. If your PC has no reason to suspect anything or if you're not affected by the RP of someone disguised, consider not rolling. Swim *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/swim.htm *Opposing skill: None *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **Please see the Pen and Paper reference. *Responsible RP notes: **None. Use Rope *Pen and Paper reference: http://www.d20srd.org/srd/skills/useRope.htm *Opposing skill: Escape Artist *Difficulty Class or Modifiers: **When you bind another character with a rope, any Escape Artist check that the bound character makes is opposed by your Use Rope check. You get a +10 bonus on this check because it is easier to bind someone than to escape from bonds. You don’t even make your Use Rope check until someone tries to escape. *Responsible RP notes: **Please allow people typing time when you are subdued. If they beat you in a subdual PVP and wish to tie you up, allow them ample time to type emotes and text before doing so. It only adds to the story.